Like Father, Like Daughter
by luvlybones1230
Summary: Takes place within the family life of the mafia, after her father was arrested she was known as the murderer's daughter.  Class assignment  M for violence


**Note: I know this is not one of my best pieces but this was a class assignment when we were learning about the Mafia. Please enjoy!**

***Beware- groteque ending, not for young children!***

* * *

><p>For most teens, they grew up having a sort of decent life. Nice home, nice life, nice friends. But in Lucy Cerone's twisted story, there will be no such thing as a happy ending.<p>

When Lucy was a little girl, her mind was exposed to the nightmares of mankind. Torture and gunshots defined her surroundings and were forever chiseled into her memory. A life within the mafia 'family' was not where she wanted to be. Her Father always tried to protect her from his work, but it always slipped through the cracks that consisted of gossiping 'soldiers' who always believed they were getting the short end of the stick. But that was a mistake on their part. All of that gossiping is what got her father and his employees arrested for many of the unsolved crimes within the New York area.

So now, years later, Lucy is a sophomore in high school and formally known as the 'mobster's daughter. '

Tanya Viapondo; a rich teenager with a dark past. When Tanya was younger, her brother was killed by the mafia when he deliberately went up to one of Cerone's capos and ranted on about money they had owed him. When the idiotic boy made an excuse to go to the police, they shot him dead within a second. Tanya, now many years older, had made it her job to make Lucy's life a true living hell.

For years, it had been simple things like stealing Lucy's lunch, or pulling on her hair when the teacher wasn't looking. But now it had escalated to framing Lucy with pranks that she didn't do, all the way to spreading rumors that she has everyone in school on a hit list and that she tends to pick them off one by one.

But on this particular day, Lucy had snapped. After lunch, the young girl had gone to her locker and opened it to find news paper clippings and pictures of her father when he got arrested and right before his execution filled in her own personal space. So shocked that she could barely breathe, Lucy almost failed to notice the small note that hung on the door that had the simple words of , 'Like Father Like Daughter.' Flushed with anger, Lucy sprinted down the hall and stopped Tanya right before she entered her classroom. Cowering away, Tanya's posse shuffled into the class like nothing happened as Lucy pulled their leader away by the hair.

It wasn't long before Tanya demanded Lucy let her go, but by that time Lucy was already outside and by her car. The angered girl obliged and Tanya stumbled away, catching her balance before she hit the ground. Gaining a smirk, the rich brat decided to bring her joke one step further. "What are you gonna do? Kill me now or something? I knew you would end up like your father, that bast-"but before she could finish, Lucy's fist collided with Tanya's face and her vision faded to black.

When Tanya began to wake, her mind was clouded and she had a raging headache. Hesitantly opening her eyes, she quickly took note that she was in the middle of a forest, in the middle of the night, with a crazy angry girl who was currently sharpening a blade against a rock. Terror overrun Tanya's headache and immediately she began to scream for answers to why they were out in the middle of nowhere. But Lucy's only response was to put down her newly sharpened knife, and pick up a small dagger.

Eyes wide and lungs filled with air to scream, Tanya was cut off by Lucy bending down and dragging the dagger across her cheek. Screaming in pain, the rich girl began to feel the blood drip down her cheek and watched as Lucy's mouth pulled up into a smile. "Go ahead and scream, no one will hear you this far in."

And so began the long lasting torture that could only ever be dealt from years of suppressed anger and emotions.

Hours later, locks of hair along with random splatters of blood decorated the dimly lit part of the forest. Shallow breathes came from the raw and bloody creature that lay in a ball on the ground, along with the fast breathes coming from the crazed female that held a gun above the butchered figure. In the quiet of the night only one word was heard from what was left of Tanya Viapondo. "Please…." With a slight laugh, Lucy sighed, "With pleasure, Like Father like Daughter right?" with a click, she pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? Please review, I love them! Ciao<strong>


End file.
